


【快新】玩水

by miaooo



Series: 人外合集 [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, 睡姦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 触手H。没看懂是因为没写完，但是不想剧透所以懒得讲【ntm
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 人外合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624618
Kudos: 34





	【快新】玩水

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要在无人看管的泳池或野外游泳【←非常重要】  
> 触手有关的惯例：一些“器官”名字是胡编的，看看就好。  
> ……或许有点恐怖片既视感，但，相信我，本质是在搞簧（  
> 非典型CP文？  
> PWP没写完  
>  **请不要在无人看管的泳池或野外游泳！**

新一独自在泳池里游泳。因是夏季的关系，即便是夜晚也并不感到寒冷，反倒是热辣的阳光隐去了。泳池非常宽敞，但周遭空无一人，因而哪怕这里是露天场所，私密性也极好。他不由地放松下来。低头也令水面保持刚刚淹过鼻梁、露出眼睛的高度，推开波纹向前游去。

泳池本来并不深，却呈现出难以名状的幽黯。新一被下方的深邃颜色吸引，忍不住停在池中，漂浮着向下看去。

意外地看不到底。

他水性很好，并不害怕，但因为没有戴着泳镜的关系，放弃了潜下去以一探究竟，只试探地踩了踩水，发现着实站不到底之后，决定继续往池边游。

身旁传来水泡的声音。新一诧异地转头望去。“咕噜”，实实在在地从水里冒上来。奇怪，这里本应该没有别人才对？他恍惚觉得水下的色彩更深了。这是正常的池水看起来的样子吗？

可浅近的水看起来并无异状。他怀揣着疑惑想要继续前进，忽然发现腰部被什么东西拦住了。新一低下头，看不清是何种异物。触感上有些柔软，温度接近水温，凉凉、滑滑的。原本只是横跨过他腰际，像是撞上了拉在赛跑终点的线绳，却远比那个有质感，——并迅速地，缠上了他。

这不对劲……！新一想，他敢肯定，如果是带状漂浮物，在水波的冲刷下不会呈现这样的运动轨迹。就在他作这判断时突然发现腿部和躯干处也被更多类似的东西碰到并缠住了，行动非常隐秘以至于完全未感觉到它从水中靠近。他下意识地伸手想要扯去腰上最粗的那一根，却在水的阻力下慢了半拍，手臂反被突然缠上来的“那东西”阻止。在靠近水面的胸前和大臂上他终于得以一窥那奇怪生物的模样，——他如今非常肯定遇上的东西要么是具有机械动力，要么是某种活物。

白色的、章鱼一样的触脚，在能见度极低的池水里若隐若现，间不容发地贴在他皮肤上。

新一惊得打了一个寒战。由于肢体受制又置身水中的原因，溺水的恐惧蔓延而上。他努力想要伸展开手脚浮水，同时仰头大吼：“救、唔——”接着惊讶地发觉自己远没有发出预期的音量，唇舌间的活动也被遏制住。一条跟他身上缠上的十分相似、却粗了不少的触须以快到没来得及看清的速度送入了他的口腔，将呼救声尽数堵了回去。

之后新一尽管奋力挣扎，也既没能摆脱抓出他的东西，也没将侵入他口腔的那一支甩脱出去。怪物的触手状似松散地绑住了他，却没容下任何逃脱的余地，懒洋洋的样子让新一气结，他忍耐着口中无法吐掉的阻塞物的存在，强迫自己平顺呼吸，避免氧气摄取不足。这是方才的挣扎所带来的气喘吁吁所使他想到的。他感觉那东西尤其不想让他溅起水花。是因为那会弄出声响吗？

虽然尚未遭到实质的伤害，只是身体活动被限制住了，但这犹如被捕获的猎物一般的处境实在使人难以安下心来。新一的心脏在安静的水中搏动，那怪物像是判断出他意识到自己或许逃无可逃一般，在这无声的对峙中率先发起了行动。它首先将那恶心的、直径少说有五厘米粗，抵进新一口中的触手活动起来。

新一头皮发麻，软却有分量、表面黏滑的活动物在口腔间摆动的触感异样极了。他极力往后退，想做无谓的逃避，却被什么抵住了后脑。虽然完全处在他的视线之外，但可以肯定是这家伙的另一根触手什么的！这该死的东西究竟有多大个头，未知所带来的恐惧让他有些绝望了。

口中触肢看准他放松喉口的当，准确地深入了过去，就好像具有视觉，或是对新一的身体了解充分一样。他纵使有一万个“不”字要说，也只能咽了下去，眼眶都憋红了。触手似乎能随意收缩改变己身形态，被他吞下去的部分细细长长的，配合着脑后掌控他头部姿态的同伴，巧妙地避免了催起他的呕吐反射，但那种“像要被深入到不正常的地方了”的感觉和侵犯感，令新一在精神上几欲作呕。

可怕的是他被强令吃进嘴里的那部分触手，在达到某种似乎满意的深度后，似乎放松而膨大起来。它并不静止不动，而是幅度微弱地进出抽插，仿佛在口交一样。只是它软软地胀成一团，借助着让新一无法咬合的粗度侵占着他的嘴巴，几乎没有在生理上引发任何不适的触觉，却在心理上很难忍受。触手的表面不知何时起已溢满不明液体，新一大张着嘴，唾液大量分泌却被阻碍了流出，只得承受着触手的压迫，反复不停地吞咽这些液体的混合。

他忙着应对这般凄凌，本就喘息得厉害。没有注意到自己明明置身在常温泳池中，又并不在活动，身体却渐渐热了起来。

胸前忽然的触感惊得他一抖，两根触角的顶点分别按上他的一对乳头。骤起的羞耻心令他无所适从，但接下去他就再也无法忍住带颤的呻吟声了。触手以极其非人的方式按摩起他的乳头乳晕，这动作一起，他才注意到那处的粘膜有多痒，或许早就在冷水的作用下紧张地攒成了小球，才这般恰好地被触手衔住。怪物像有着一旦得手就不会再放开的习性，并迅速“采食”起来。触手的接触面应该是覆盖了一层细小、柔嫩的肉绒毛，任何一点的蠕动都将导致全方位的摩擦。这不合时宜快感让新一忍不住想缩起身子，尽管无济于事。那东西凌乱又密集地吸吮他的双乳，令新一的耳畔交杂充盈着同样杂乱的吸气声和呻吟声。因为一切都浸泡在水中的缘故，他甚至生出些顺着触手吸力而流过的池水是被吸出的奶水的错觉。

新一忿忿地想要咬合，缩紧喉口，却只是在口中的海绵似的触手中挤榨出更多引起他生理反应的汁液罢了。奇怪液体的作用加上敏感的器官被如此玩弄，他羞愤欲绝地认识到，自己已经不受控制地勃起了。努力想要夹紧大腿，妄图掩盖掉这一点，可触手并不让他如愿。仿佛洞悉了他的身体反应，又将两方的“身体”贴合中一起，新一感觉到如同被异种生物强制零距离下窥视情动时裸体的羞耻。

怪物大概不会有人类的常识和羞耻心，它伸出一只触手，压下新一泳裤的后裤腰，插进他两瓣饱满臀肉所挤出来的臀沟。经过小穴，蹭着会阴，戳了戳他困在紧绷弹性布料里的阴茎。新一难过得呜咽出声，眼里泛上的生理性泪水摇摇欲坠。在当前的束缚下，腰部是他得以最大幅度活动的关节，但纵使如此，也依然不解他窘迫的处境。怪物的腕足体积一点不小，挤在堪堪能蔽体的窄小衣物间，是不可能如他所愿想的那般自行退出去的。因而他无论如何摆动腰胯，都不过像是在同那奇怪的东西邀欢。他急躁又悲愤，没有人能够救他。身体的状态也是每况愈下，泡在凉水里也无法使他身上的热度褪去了。穴口的摩擦几乎让他寂寞难耐。

触手几乎是仁慈地，在将他蹭到双腿乃至后腰都发软、身前肿胀快要炸了的时候，扒拉下了他的裤子。新一只能在嘴里嘟囔一样地嚷道不要不要，可是没用。触手简要地推挤他的双腿将其并拢，令他再一次见识到了如同成人拎起一只鸡崽般的力量差距。他的挣扎被胸前吃奶的手卸去了一半的力道，触手得以好整以暇地将他的泳裤褪至腿根。

之后的事情也一样“顺利”。裸露在水中的屁股攀上了更多三两只触手，若即若离地守在他的小穴周边，平白中如同表露出些虎视眈眈。制约在他腿上的触手则像接力一样退开再又重新缠上，他想不通，除了刻意地玩弄和羞辱他以外，这只力量如此强大的谜之生物有什么理由要将他唯一的遮蔽物完整地扯下。

尽管知道这不过是刻意的伎俩，新一还是臊得两颊发热，他夹在股缝里的那根粗壮触手一直在敏感的肛周黏滑游走，他几乎要适应那种恶心的触感，又被亵玩到晕头转向。泳裤一直被拉到脚上，他把力气积攒到无人问津的脚尖，但还是让触手将他一脚松脱出来。仿佛只有胯下是那东西唯独在意的地方，他的膝盖再一次地打开了，随着没有办法挽留的遮羞物被水波卷走，新一心中也如同被强使着抛下了某物，缓缓下沉。

首先遭袭的是解放在水里的坚挺的下身。新一清醒的那一半脑袋里知道，自己的勃起状态十分不寻常，一定是那怪物害的，但他无法靠意志去抵抗。接触物表面同粘在他乳头上的地方相当，却仅贴着下侧自根部向前攀了半道，就令他久未释放的阳根泄了精。

……他射在了泳池里……

快感来得异样地猛烈，新一没有办法好好思考了，腰部只得以颤抖地抽搐一阵，就被仿佛源源不断涌来的触手包裹住，难以动弹。刚刚把他逼射的那只触手根本不去管他弄脏了池水一事，而是从仿佛闭合的外壁上裂出一道口子，生白的内侧尽是密布的红色绒毛，向外侧伸展，如同张开血盆大口，将他射过之后却并没有软下去几分的男根包裹起来。

“唔、嗯！唔唔——”新一被作弄得将近意识涣散，不自觉呻吟也变得甜腻起来。触手极度熟悉他的身体，完全能够给予他轻重适宜、位置准确的刺激。连底下饱胀的两个囊袋都没放过，近于最大幅度的摆弄让他仿佛整个人都被操控一般。这具发情的身体对于简单的按揉或许还能勉强顶住，这样多处同时一起，过量的快感被压缩进身体里，像要在神经中枢的某处炸开了。想不到任何得以摆脱这不自然性交的方法，他开始感到绝望。

下体所能承受的快感早就过载了，新一余量不足的少数理智竟然还在思考，虽然自己才刚射过一次，但被这怪东西极尽所能含吮，每一下都有如直抵高潮的刺激，却总有一种差一点不能够的感觉。他迷迷糊糊地想着，好寂寞……好想……被进入……

急促的呼吸逐渐化为长声的粗喘，他莫名不知餍足地舔舐着伸到嘴边的柱状触手。它的末端还深入着喉间，只是不再决绝地阻碍新一发声和呻吟了。身体淹在水中的部分，触手抓着他的手臂，由原先的少数几根增多到密集的十数根，像是甜蜜地抱着他。而原本照顾他胸前的那两支绒毛触手退开了，改为让剩下那些轮番玩弄他被吸得发肿得乳尖。不知何时就会蹭到敏感处的抚摸让新一无意识晃动着胸口，粉红的肉粒看上去比最初的时候变大了不少，因为充满着蹂躏的暗示，缀在鼓胀的胸肌上很是色情。

他的腰腹也被缠裹着，令他只能克制地呼吸。此刻新一已经极大程度上顺从着身体的本能，无法再思考太多了。被打开的股间，后方的窄小穴口处，几根更为细嫩的触手正窥探他的密穴。臀肉被啮咬一般地揉捏了许久，即便放开也微微发着热，本来敏感和激起羞耻心的私密部位逐渐放荡下流，期盼着更多一点的满足与折磨。触手像料定他不会介意交出身体似的，将外表光滑湿润的细肢伸进他的后穴。如果新一理智尚存，或许会为自己后洞如此轻易被打开而感到羞耻，想到那里是这副模样的原因。但触手对此满不意外，专注于在这紧窄而又高热的甬道里克服阻力深入，引得新一被它搞到极度敏感的身体一阵一阵地缩紧、颤抖。

它并不急于变得很粗，而是在探明幽径之后让另一根加入了。起初有些紧绷的穴在试探的进出间很快放松下来，触手意识到捕获物正乖顺地舔吮放进他口中的东西，决定给他一点奖励。它顶上人类身体中触质很不寻常的一处方位，在原本柱状的触手外壁上生出一个，摸起来如同会在原处滚动的突起，贴在那里。

新一猛地发声，是一声舒爽的惊喘，他无法克制自己的声调飘高，这一下让他如同身体里的开关被按开了，不管怎么做都在四肢百骸中流窜着快乐。颤抖着，无法控制地缩紧后穴，抽搐着，可偏偏他不知怎的无法高潮，只能生生受着这喷涌而出的快乐的折磨，激爽得泪水都止不住地滚落。

触手觉得差不多够了，改为放慢了动作轻抚那处宝地。刺激突如其来又被忽然中断，新一顿觉身体像被抛落一般空虚难忍，下意识缩紧了被触手撩得阵阵痒意得穴口，却将钻入那两根引得不安分起来。自此他每或故意或反射地夹紧后穴，就总有东西去刺激他舒服的地方。即使残存的理智一再警告着，这是错误的行为，却无法克制上瘾一样愈演愈烈。

新一的后穴被区区三根手指一般粗的肉触玩得酸软无比，怪物以人类无法达成的方式在他的身体里穿梭，新一恍惚间只勉强能够觉得，似乎总有东西往里进，又同时会有往外抽拔的触感。自己的穴被它肏得不成样子，同时又被肏得好好。


End file.
